A structure has been disclosed where, in a knee protection device for a vehicle occupant disposed in correspondence to the height position of knee regions of a seated occupant, as connecting means connecting opposing portions of walls of the airbag, partition walls are disposed in an upper region and in a lower region inside the airbag, and a gas generator (inflator) for inflating the airbag is disposed in a height position between the upper and lower partition walls (see patent document 1). Further, as a vehicle occupant protection device, a structure has been disclosed where an airbag for protecting an occupant is incorporated in a cover portion (glove box door) of a glove box (see patent document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 11-321539
Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2002-356137